


In Your Light

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has never trusted anyone the way he trusts Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Light

Jensen found him just as dawn was breaking over the horizon, painting the sky with a palette of pastels, the sun glimmering brightly on the lake as it rose higher with every breath of crisp autumn air. He seated himself on the grass beside Jared, gazed out over the water.

Jared sighed softly, shifting closer almost unconsciously, and Jensen’s lips quirked as their arms brushed. Jared smiled back at him.

“Were you out here all night?” Jensen asked after a long moment, his voice impossibly soft, as if he was trying not to break the perfect stillness of the morning.

“Most,” Jared admitted, chewing on his lip as he turned back to the lake. This was what they were here for, this was why he’d asked Jensen to come with him to this place. Jensen was his best friend, and Jared trusted him more than he’d allowed himself to trust anyone in a long time. In many ways, Jared was sure that destiny had brought them together.

But it didn’t make what he needed to tell Jensen any easier.

“You okay?” Jensen asked, his green eyes shadowed with concern.

Releasing a breath, Jared nodded, stood. He held a hand out to Jensen. “Come with me? I want to…show you something.”

There was no hesitation in the way he grasped Jared’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Where are we going?”

Grinning a little, Jared nodded toward the hiking path, slid his gaze up the mountain that sheltered the little cabin they’d rented for this trip. “Up,” he declared, and Jensen’s eyebrow rose.

“Up,” he repeated, his voice dry.

“Uh huh.” Jared’s grin widened. “Think you can handle it, old man?”

Jensen’s eyes glinted with challenge. “Bring it on,” he said, and Jared laughed, ignoring the quaking in his gut, or the way he had no way of knowing if this was the last time Jensen would ever laugh with him.

~*~

By the time they reached the summit, the day had brightened and warmed, and Jared was feeling loose-limbed and, for a single, wonderful moment, entirely relaxed, standing on the overlook with Jensen by his side.

There was nothing around for miles…the nearest hint of civilization could be seen off in the distance, farmland mostly, with a few shops scattered near the center of the sleepy town, and with their almost bird’s-eye view they could just make out the church with its gleaming white steeple.

“So this is what you wanted me to see?” Jensen asked. “It’s nice, but…”

“No.” Jared swallowed, fought the gut-wrenching fear so he could turn and give Jensen a wan smile. “It’s not…I… Y’know how I sometimes stay out all night, and you never ask where I’ve been or what I’ve been doing?”

Jensen raised a pointed eyebrow, and Jared flushed before the older man laughed it off. “Uh huh…”

“I…I want to tell you why I disappear like that sometimes. But I’m not…I’ve never…” There was a rabid, carnivorous bird-like thing in his stomach, he was sure of it. He’d never been this scared of anything before, not in his entire life.

He’d never told anyone before. Never _showed_ anyone before.

Jensen regarded Jared with worry shining in that viridian gaze. “Jay, you don’t have to tell me. Whatever it is…”

“I do. I do, because…” But that was too honest, too fast, something he’d only barely come to terms with himself. He stopped, swallowed again. “I just…you deserve to know. And if you decide you…you hate me after, or…”

Now _Jensen_ looked scared, and damn it, Jared was really bad at this, wasn’t he? “Jared…?”

“Just…try not to freak out, okay?” Jared asked, and he doubted his smile was much of a smile at all, but he gave it his best shot anyway as he took a step back and pulled his shirt off, ignoring the way Jensen’s eyebrow crept higher or the way he opened his mouth to try and say something, but failed to release the words.

And then, with the breeze ruffling his hair and the sun shining in his eyes and that thing he wouldn’t name stirring in his heart, he let go.

The wings erupted, raven-black and shining and powerful, spreading to their full width and flapping once, gently, creating a short breeze even stronger than the wind with just that single movement. Jared knew that in that moment, his eyes flashed, vivid and electric, the way they always did when he freed this part of himself.

It was a rush, it was _always_ a rush, loosening the tight hold he kept over his wings at all times, the restraint he was forced to keep in every situation. He’d been manifesting them since he was seven years old, had kept them a secret since that very first time, when he’d woken to find himself enveloped in a blanket of soft feathers. It got easier, as he got older, became second nature to pretend that he was normal.

But nothing beat the feeling of release – of _freedom_ – that came with spreading those wings wide and taking flight and soaring as high as he dared to go.

He closed his eyes for a moment, breathed deeply, and when he opened them again, he finally looked at Jensen.

“If you tell me you’re an angel of the lord, I’m throwing myself off this cliff,” Jensen warned, his voice hoarse, and it almost startled a laugh out of Jared.

“Not even close,” Jared assured him, trying for another, slightly more real smile. Jensen wasn’t running yet, and he wasn’t freaking out…at least not terribly…and it was possible he was in shock, but he didn’t look pale, and he wasn’t breathing funny, and he didn’t _look_ shocky, so… “You okay?” he asked, quietly. He allowed his wings to fold back just a little, the feathered tips brushing the ground.

“I…” Jensen took a step forward, his eyes wide. “Jay, how is this…”

Jared looked away, shuffled his foot a little. “I’m just…well, I don’t really know. I’ve always…since I was a kid, I could…” Jared apparently wasn’t really great at making complete sentences today. He paused, took another breath. “I don’t know how it started,” he said slowly, “and I don’t know _why_. But this is who I am. And you…deserved to know. I _wanted_ you to know me.”

Another step closer, and now Jensen’s hand was raising, like he wanted to touch… “And you’ve never… No one else knows?”

Jared’s eyes came up again, shyly. He didn’t answer out loud, but Jensen saw it anyway. Saw the truth, saw the _trust_. His gaze went soft, and somehow he’d come even closer without Jared realizing, now he _was_ close enough to touch, and Jared shifted a wing out, pressed it against Jensen’s palm before the older man could even ask permission.

The touch sent shivers through him, the wing quivering beneath Jensen’s hand. He stroked down, and Jared’s eyes closed. A tug through the feathers had him gasping, grabbing for Jensen’s hand before he could pull away. “No, don’t…it’s okay, just took me by surprise,” he said. “I mean, no one…”

“Why did you tell me?” Jensen asked, his eyes bright with something Jared didn’t dare try to name shining in their depths. “Why did you want me to know?”

Jared’s heart was beating triple-time, his hand still clasping Jensen’s, his voice dry as dust when he finally managed to say, “Don’t you know?”

Jensen’s hand moved, pressed to Jared’s chest, and now Jared knew Jensen could feel how his pulse was racing, know how scared Jared truly was. His heart laid bare for the first time, with his secrets spread out around him. “I think so,” Jensen whispered. “And for the record…you’re not alone.”

And then Jensen was kissing him, and Jared couldn’t stop the instinctive way his wings curled automatically around them, or the way his heart leapt beneath Jensen’s palm, or the way a tear slid down his cheek at the first real, truly perfect moment he could ever remembering experiencing.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispered against his mouth. “Thank you for trusting me.”

As though Jared could ever have done anything else.


End file.
